just_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes
This document is just here for me to play around with my my Super-hero related concepts and ideas. jj(I'd like to note these are not all necessarily good ideas in my opinion but just ideas I've had) Note to self: When you read this back to yourself even if you think the ideas are total garbage in retrospect DO NOT delete them because you'll just have the same idea again and be compelled to write it down, it's better to just let the ideas exist. I like the idea of a larger super-hero universe, so sometimes I like to think of a setting where as many super-hero teams as I can think of exist in the same space. Alot of my concepts involve Marvel/DC coexistence which I think would be cool but also I like to think of more obscure teams like the Titans and Force Works becoming more autonomous. I like to imagine like for instance that The West Coast Avengers was reestablished but at the same time Force Works and the main Avengers are active teams due to a growing need or just the natural existence of more groups. The main problem with this is some of these teams actually existed in different periods of time and so some members of an old team currently exist on a newer team, in my head I like to change up the line-up to something I think more appropriate. But more and more I've found that in the minutes between this or that this is among the top ten things I day dream off to and realized I wanted to start making some kind of progress with my concepts. One main idea I had was what would be the dynamic between The Justice League and The Avengers in a shared universe? I liked the idea of The Justice League being seen as superior by the Avengers by the public and The Avengers having a little bit of an inferiority complex despite also being seen as elite and even in most ways more popular among the public. The key differences I figured should manifest in the comics should be that the Justice League is more elitist, in that they hold their members to a much higher standard of conduct than The Avengers do, they'd never led murderers or anything like that in or even people with vices like alcoholism would come under serious question, only a handful of Avengers could even be considered on The Justice League, Captain America being the first to come to mind, but although Captain America is considered the paragon of justice on The Avengers his morality would be considered standard for the core members of The JLA - instead of applauding his ideals as saintly they would count it as a check in a box and then move on to question his combat abilities and his occasional tendency to kill in the middle of combat. While The JLA would be more exclusive than The Avenger they would also meet less, being generally more powerful and isolated than The Avengers they are less often called together to meet, this is where The Avengers shine, teamwork. The Avengers even in contemporary times have a large rotating roster of heroes with several subdivision. They have their main team of course but then there are The New Avengers, Secret Avengers etc. In my theorized continuity the mixing that has been going between the X-men and Avengers would be eliminated, though I'm not totally destroying current events it's just that Wolverine doesn't need to be on every team. There would generally be two types of Avengers derivative groups, there would be Avengers "sub-divisions" officially under Avengers jurisdiction and then teams like The New Warriors or The Great Lakes who are not officially under The Avengers who I would like to distance from The Avengers for the sake of a more diverse setting. For the structure of The Justice League there are much less divisions but there is a real organizational structure which is less flexible than the Avengers. One idea I've been bouncing around but haven't ironed out the specifics of is the concept of The Justice Society's place in all of this, I like the idea of there being a separate even more elite team of older Super-heroes who have jurisdiction over The Justice League, not the day to day activities but things like the code of conduct and goals of the group, its hard to figure out who could make this up because many members of the justice society were also League members but a few I've figured who might be Society instead of League are , The original Flash, The Question and Martian Man-hunter. Anyway other than that there is of course the Young Justice team which The Justice League would preside over, I like the idea of there being a Titans team, not a Teen Titans team but a Titans team with Cyborg maybe playing a central roll. Also I would have it so that although The Hall of Justice and The Watcher Tower are both Justice league bases when The Justice Society meets they do so within The Hall Of Justice Another major difference between The Avengers and Justice League is that The Justice League NEVER comes under any kind of public scrutiny SHIELD and the government trust them so much that sometimes The President calls Super-Man or Bat-Man for moral or strategic input, whereas The Avengers get Gyrich looking over their shoulder because they are seen as unstable. There's a lot more to this than just Avenger vs JL but I figured since they are the premiere teams of the two largest comic universes I should probably address that first. Within my hypothetical universe many different characters would appear, even The Incredibles and Hannah Barbara, not that I'm using the majority of their stuff, most of it is too ridiculous to include but there is a lot of stuff throughout a lot of fiction where I can take the pieces I like and then either retcon the stuff I don't or outright throw it away. For instance, I remember watching Space-Ghost on Boomerang, a lot of the stories were silly but that was a bad-ass concept for a character, DC even recognized this and attempted to buy his rights and turn him into a serious character once. For The Incredibles I mostly want to transplant Edna Modes business into the rest of the universe, I can't justifiably use The Incredibles setting as-is because it contains a small universe that would cause continuity issues with everything else, but if I make use of the hero gap* I can say there "was" an anti-hero law passed at some point forcing many superheros into hiding, and then I can retcon the entire movie to have taken place at some time between the 50s-70s and that way I get to use the characters without messing with The Universe too much. (*The hero gap is ever growing empty time space left by superheros who started in the 40s-60s but have slowly moved their timelines to begin in the 90s due to wanting to keep their characters young and alive). Even though he's not my favorite character I've been thinking that there's a lot of potential for what he can do with his company and tech. This is assuming he's gotten over the idea of keeping his technology from the world because he's already done a terrible job at it and several villains have a suit of Iron-man derivative armor and anyone ambitious enough can get on. SHIELD liasoned Iron-Man Armors. SHIELD pays Stark for the use of several of his less advanced armors, SHIELD will use some themselves but train trustworthy pilots for them in a program in which the pilots approval is dependent on the approval of a board of SHIELD agents as well as requiring the approval of Eddie March, The Guardsman and head trainer, Danger(Pepper Potts) as executive overseer as well as being subject to the review and scrutiny of Stark himself. The Mark I and II Armors, bringing a relatively simplistic but nonetheless extremely advanced technology are used and maintained by SHIELD themselves. The Armors are used in a specialized task force comprised of thirty Agents all of whom have received training in the use of these armors as well as advanced combat training, in any given mission there will be ten units of armor worn by ten of the pilots, there will be five suit-less Shield Agents who support the rest of the team in the field as well as five agents who support the team from a control room. All thirty agents are of course capable of doing any job in the operation. The remaining ten agents are either on leave or in reserve. The Agents cycle positions and can be and often are deployed for any purpose at any time, the ten armor wearing agents are sometimes separated into "silver" and "gold" squads. Other than improved mobility there have been no mechanical changes to the suits, due to the team being a publicly known government sanctioned response team they do have SHIELD emblems painted onto the front chest-plates, other than that the armors can be remotely self destructed from the control room with executive confirmation in the case of a suit being captured. The other more advanced suits are given to people of high level trust to act as Super-heroes for a particular region or city. The wearer of the Suit is technically a SHIELD agent but almost never has any real affiliation with the group other than being selected, SHIELD generally gives their "Iron knights" a fair degree of freedom only giving orders if necessary. The Armor as mentioned before is rented out to a state, city or even small country for the protection of their area. Shield doesn't rent the Armor for profit but the renters are responsible for maintenance and reparation cost for The Suit as well as a salary paid to the pilot, if the pilot dies SHIELD will provide a replacement but will not cover any damages to the rented equipment or be responsible for the life insurance or funeral cost of the pilot, that is the renters responsibility. The wearer of the suit aside from basic protection is obligated to perform community service work such as helping with heavy lifting, demolition, construction etc. As a direct result poorer regions tend to rent out the less advanced knights while wealthier countries have the luxury of being able to consider a more advanced option, typically though only regions with less superhuman protection will feel the need to rent a knight, as places like New York and Gotham already have several self-sponsored heroes. Mark III - Code named "The Avenger". Rented out to Michegan based in Detroit. Mark IV Code named "Iron" Rented to San Diego Mark V Code named "Classic" Rented to Chicago Mark VI Code named "monger" Based in Pensylvania Iron man Mark VII Code named "Silver Centurion" Based in Seattle Iron-man Mark VIII Code named "Neo" Based in Denver. Iron Man Mk.IX Code named "Telepresence" Based in New Orleans Warmachine is Mk.X and not issued for rent. Iron Man Mk.XI Code named "Module" Rented To London Iron Man armor Mk.XII Code named "Cross" Rented by Berlin Iron Man Armor Mk.XIII Code named "Sentience" Based in Portland Iron man Armor Mk.XIV Code named "Tin man" Based in Paris More advanced standard armors are not currently being leased by Stark Industries. Stealth Armors - Code named "Specter" rented to Israel I'll probably add some of the more obscure armors later but you get the idea List of notable changes. Some characters who had no real reason to die would be brought back initially in my setting however after the beginning death would truly be permanent, an aspect borrowed from the Ultimate universe. Many aspects from the Ultimate universe would be prevalent, Samuel L Jacksons Nick Fury obviously would be involved with his father or grandfather being "Jack Fury" and existing primarily in his original setting as well as the hero gap. Not all changes would accepted though, I suppose for organization sake I should begin listing in which ways the Marvel aspects of the shared universe take shape in my shared universe. 1) As mentioned Samuel L. Jackson Nick Fury. 2) Spider-Man gets his powers a little earlier in his life. 3) Ironmans Ultimate suit exists(but is not his current one) 4) As far as Eddie Brock goes I like the aspect of his prior relationship with Eddie but no inclusion of plot involving Eddie inventing suit because that conflicts with Secret Wars. 5) Sue Storms increased intellect 6) Kitty Prydes power upgrades. 7) Jhonny Storms relationship with the X-men Aquaman and Namor. Aquaman and Namor, and their respective versions of Atlantis not seeming to mix well. The solution to this is to have Aquaman and Namor both being members of different "houses" both of which compete for the throne of Atlantis, they can either cause the Kingdom to be split or we can find someway to determine who would win the war for its throne. List of settings used Note: The setting must add something to the shared universe because otherwise I'll end up including everything from Rocky III to How I met your mother. Marvel Universe adds numerous superheros (and respective sub-universes) DC Universe, adds numerous superheros (and respective sub-universes) Transformers adds awesome robots. Notes: Transformers are much more secretive about their existing. G.I Joe adds lots of lower level characters adding depth to the setting. Notes: In the shared setting "Cobra" will be a part of Hydra. No major cities have been destroyed by Cobra, at least at the start of the setting. Street Fighter adds a large selection of expendable martial artists Mortal Combat note: Major revisons of lore revisions nessecary, not just due to inconsistencys but also because how convulted the Mortal Combat lore is. Note: For the Mortal combat/Street Fighter and all fighting games the importance of "torunaments" will be downplayed as those parts were added due to the genre. Assasains Creed note: In altered form, we can't have that weird primordial history crap. Lara Croft Portal Hanah-Barbara - Note: Many of these characters will go through revisions. Note: only these select characters and their backgrounds are included in the shared-universe. Bird-Man and the galaxy trio Blue Falcon (and cybernetic "Wonder mut") The Herculoids The Impossibles Note: Heavily revised Jhonny Quest Captain Planet Space Ghost Robocop SWAT Cats(Human form) ------ Indiana Jones Note: Kingdom of Crystal Skull not included Infamous Note: "conduits" are inhumans Sly Cooper (Human) Note: Stories take place during hero gap Note: Sly 4 is erased Uncharted Note: For some of these, like the treasure hunter themed ones it dosn't matter when they take place too much, they should probably be placed at a point not too far before the Marvel/DC characters begin to appear. Metal Gear Note: Due to the large timespan revision will be nessecary. The Incredibles Note: Starts in 1950s Starwars Ratchet and Clank Alpha Protocol. Godzilla Gamera King-Kong Tekken Assassins Creed note: Obviously some changes to their takes on history, especially recent history would have to be altered. List of Organizations Assassins. An ancient organization dedicated to the preservation of human freedom The Order of Assassins has existed since at least Roman times, their members are normal humans, sometimes with minor extra-sensory abilities and artifacts which they posses due to their connection to a alien race from early in humanities history. The Assassins have thousands of members throughout the globe and like their rival the Templars, are blacklisted from organizations like S.H.I.E.L.D though members can leak. Organization. Mentor (Leader) Master Assassin. Five degrees of Advanced Assassin Veteran Warrior Mercenary Disciple Footpad Novice Apprentice Initiate Recruit The Brotherhood of Shadows Fanatic and dangerous cult dedicated to the worship of dark god Shinnock, its members are well trained martial artists and powerful mystics with most of the top members being demons from the Netherrealm. Leader: Quan Chi (Shinnocks highest mage) Notable members; Sareena Jataak Kia Ashrah Reiko Black Dragon Martial arts crime organization, characterized by their mercenary attitude and total lack of any kind of honor or grace. Leader: Kano Top agents: Jarek Tasia Tremor No Face Kira Kobra The Hand Most elite dedicated assassin group, had ties to Hydra but existed as early as 1588. Leader "The Beast" note: If possible will link this with Infamous Hydra The spiritual continuation of the third reich HYDRA is an incredibly secretive organization bent on worl conquest, next to impossible to destroy do to insane levels of compartmentalization HYDRA lives up to its namesake. Base of Operations: Unknown/Numerous Supreme HYDRA: Red Skull Chief Lieutenant: Baron Von Struker Director of Inteligence and Operations: Madam Hydra Second in command of Operations: Helmut Zemo Head Scientist: Arnim Zola Top Scientists: Fixer Top Operatives : Grim Reaper Cross Bones Agent 13 Branch Leaders:Gorgon Kraken Allgeria De Valentina De Fortune Richard Fisk Assets: Madripoor Mostly unknown Secret Empire Cobra Low Level Hydra organizations Secret Empire - A lesser terrorist organization funded by HYDRA. Leader: Different Operator for each reigon Assets: "Realitivly" well funded with good technology and enough resources to actually pose a threat. A few thousand shock troopers. Special Assets: Charcoal '''Mutant Force''' - '''Burner''' - '''Lifter''' - '''Peepers''' - '''Shocker''' - '''Slither''' - '''Cobra -''' Note: Serving Primarily as a front organization usually only serving to accomplish minor goals, it accepts nearly any membership applicants with the only truly skilled agents running the organization. Cobra just tries to remain self-sufficient and making trouble, they are of course only pathetic when compared to Hydra, in the real world Cobra would be seen as one of the world premier terrorist organizations. Leader: Cobra Commander "Emperor" Serpentor Director of Operations and Inteligence : Baroness Head Operative: Storm Shadow Primary Field Commander: Major Bludd Demolitions specialist: Scrap-iron Assets: Highly trained Crimson Guard: led by Tomax and Xamot Python Patrol: most elite troops from the Crimson guard led by Major Bludd Night Creepers: Elite Ninjas and Mercenaries led by Storm Shadow Dreadknocks: A biker gang led by mercenary Zartan Thousands of soldiers. A.I.M Once a subsidiary of Hydra AIM broke a little while after WWII and now seeks its own goals, the entity is immensely powerful with highly advanced technology. As the leading underground science organization AIM gets the majority of business from other organizations and individuals such as Lex Luther, Latveria and even its parent organization Hydra. Leader: Modok Top scientist: Monica Rappachini High council Chairman: Allesandro Branax Minister of Science: Gravitron Minister of Health: Jude Minister of Public Affairs: Mentallo Minister of Education: Superia Minister of Defense: Yelena Belova Minister of State: Andrew Forson Assets: Boca Caliente Space station Giant submarine. Numerous Leauge of Shadows Ancient order of Assassins with highly secretive and elite ranks, guided by its nigh immortal founder Ra's A ghul and his twisted sense of justice, the Leauge of Shadows primary goal is actually the protection of earth and order, but its methods of doing this are abhorrent. Base of Operations: Eth Alth'eban Leader: Ra's a Ghul Second: Talia al Ghul Top Assassins: Lady Shiva Malcom Merlin Bronze Tiger Professor Ojo Bane David Cain Cassandra Cain Lin Kui Martial artist clan in characterized by its strict code of conduct, though it has gradually shifted from being a sinister force into a benevolent power, it has always remained very reclusive. Grandmaster: Sub-Zero (Original) Notable Members: Tundra Smoke note: Has cybernetics. Cyrax 100k strong Maggia Note: Maggia in shared universe is much more organized, being more like one unified organization with common goals and code and while there is infighting it is much less and usually done in a way not to disrupt operations. There are few tittles more respected than that of a Maggia Lord, these individuals have extreme power and influence in their areas, not all regional bosses are Maggia Lords often times those authorities being delegated to lesser bosses, although each Maggia Lords power and autonomy is respected by Count Nefaria aka "The Maggia" all Magia Lords generally swear loyalty to him. It is important to make a distinction between the Maggia and the Mafia, The Maggia came from The Mafia but has since evolved past it only utilizing the same structure. Leader: Count Nefaria Note: In the shared universe Count Nefaria's much smarter, smart enough to realize that just because he is powerful enough to fight The Avengers he shouldn't because he won't necessarily win, no weird megalomaniacal schemes he's just as ambitious but more cautious. Magia Lords: Kingpin - Highly respected Lord of all five boroughs of New York, powerful enough to be treated as Count Nefaria and a perfect partner as he is content in his power and will not attempt to expand into other territories. Penguin - Lord of Gotham, highly praised for his ability to remain on top despite the high competition in Gotham The Slug - Lord of Miami and a large portion of The SOuth Silvermane - Lord of Chichago, forced out of New York by order of Count Nefaria. Ceaser - Lord of St.Louis Hammerhead - Lord of California Nobili - Lord of the Mexican Border Fortunato - Lord of Pensylvania. (May add more Lords when appropriate) O.I.A Outer world investigation agency, a small well funded task force which deals with threats from other worlds, most specifically those found in the Mortal Kombat setting. Leader: Sonya Blade Top Operatives: Jax Cyrax Kenshi Cassie Cage Jackie Briggs Takeda Takahashi Kung Jin Jhonny Cage Kurtis Stryker. Roughly a thousand highly trained soldiers. Red Dragon Hundreds of years old martial arts crime clan founded by the demi-god Deagon and characterized by its strict and rigorous code of conduct. Leader: Daegon Second: Mavado High Operative: Hsu hao Hundreds of thousands of members. \\ Shadaloo Large Asian crime syndicate based in Tailand and most active in Oceania. A large criminal empire doing everything from traffic to drugs to expand their influence. Led by the "Four heavenly Kings" M.Bison (Leader) Sagat (Right hand) Vega (Chief Assasain) Balrog (Enforcer) Several Cyborg warriors. S.I.N Weapons divison of S.I.N which also acts as a cover for their activities. Leader: Seth (Cyborg warrior) Assets: 6000 members including 2000 trained martial artists. 50 bases. 150 Fighter jets 200 armored tanks. 5 submarines 1 satellite. "The Dolls" Twelve Red Room trained agents purchased by Shadaloo S.H.I.E.L.D The pillar of the shared universe S.H.I.E.L.D is essential to maintaining order in this shared universe, in order to keep things in check I've put it at its most powerful and then amped it up some, all field agents are expected to be highly elite ninjas/supercommandos. With fleets of helicarriers and next to unlimited security they keep most of the threats in check. Primary Base of Operations: Triskellion Director: Nicholas Fury Assets: Hellicarier Fleets. There are always seven Helicarrier fleets mobile in the sky, one for each continent, the helicarriers are designed to be completely self sufficent, drawing power from the sun and other forms of energy. There are also always at least five fast patrol carriers ready to respond to nearly any threat around the globe quickly. Theoreticly a single helicarier could remain in the air indefinitely although S.H.I.E.L.D does switch them out for various reasons. A single S.H.I.E.l.D fleet consists of: A large carrier which acts as the head of the fleet, two normal sized helicariers acting as frigates and a single small helicarier for mobility. The fleet is surrounded by varying amounts of Fighter wings, S.H.I.E.L.D shuttles and other aircraft. For every active Helicarier there is another one exactly like it which it switchs off with at intermitent points of time as well as a third exact replica for backup as well as older helicarrier models being held in reserve for emergency use. If a Helicarrier is destroyed Stark Industries is automaticly contracted with the construction of a replacement and begins contruction immediatly. Most of the Fleets are usually in cloak mode, trying to avoid detection. It should be noted that the agents of these carriers do not simply sit around the purpose of there being so many is so that S.H.I.E.L.D can quickly respond to any threat in the world. Fury Fleet: 1 Logistics class Helicarier: The N.A.H Dugan consisting of 15,000 personel. 2 Enforcement class Helicariers: The N.A.H Cohen and Falsworth each consisting 10000 personel each. 1 Strategic class Helicarier: The N.A.H Dernier consisting of 6000 personel 3 S.H.I.E.L.D fighter wings: Consisting 480 personel 3 S.H.I.E.L.D shuttle groups: consisting 480 personel 2 large "busses": Consisting 60 personel Note: The Fighters, Shuttles, and "busses" act as support for the Helicarriers and do not include aircraft on the carriers. Other Fleets: 6 more fleets I have yet to name but with nearly identical amounts of personel 5 "Intervention" class patrol carriers which are the same size as the Strategic class but are alot faster, stealthier and better armed Active Fleet Personel: 217,000 Enough agents and LMDs are kept in reserve to launch any of the backup carriers or even an entire fleet at a moments notice. skeleton crews are kept a emergency carriers. Support/Reserve agents: 100,000 Ground agents: 65,000, Ground agents are typically better trained and more elite, used to going into more situations alone not expecting back-up, while the other members are deployed on assault missons they are not often well trained in espianoge. To put it simply the majority of the fleet are soilders while these are the spys. Other Bases: The Hub - The center of much of coordination for many of the ground agents. The Slingshot - Dangrous Artifact Disposal facility The Fridge - Artifact storage facility The Sandbox - Hazardous materials storage facility Training Academys: Operations Academy Science and research Academy Communications Academy Special Assets: Iron strike team Cape Killers task force (Based at Camp Hammond) Secret Warriors, superhuman team created by Nick Fury consisting of: Daisy Jhonson Yo-Yo Rodriguz Stonewall Manifold Phobos Sebastian Druid J.T. James Team Black Alexander Pierce - Leader Organizations under S.H.I.E.L.D H.A.M.M.E.R - In the shared universe, after the Norman Osborn fiasco H.A.M.M.E.R is turned into a strike team organization which focuses on offensives, its not as elite as S.H.I.E.L.D but its still pretty elite. They're not as secretive as S.H.I.E.L.D in their methods but do employ espionage for infiltration purposes. H.A.M.M.E.R is under the direct control of S.H.I.E.L.D. Director: Victoria Hand. Assets: 1 Intervention class Helicariar consisting of 6000 personel. 4000 ground agents. Camp Hammond training facility: Primary goverment superhuman training and operations facility, operated by HAMMER. Special Assets: American Eagle Shadow Team - Base of Operations: Camp Hammond Trauma Ringer Doctor Sax Jhonny Guitarr Slaughter boy Bad Axe Iron Spider Thunderbolts teams are often liasoned to H.A.M.M.E.R S.W.O.R.D Sword is a mostly independent branch of S.H.I.E.L.D which is responsible for alien activity, it is in many ways more elite but also smaller in size. They better technology and their standards for their soldiers are a bit higher. Base of Operations: The Peak Director: Abigail Brand Assets: A fleet of modified space ships ready to be deployed to protect earth if needed. 30,000 agents. S.T.A.R labs S.T.A.R labs is an independent international research organization, they are extremely advanced and 100% self-sufficient, although they make a massive amount of money from their research all the money is used internally and the labs work for the common good. There are about thirty labs across the world all employing some of the best scientists available, they also have impressive security and personnel to defend their facilities with. Each Lab is self-governed for the most part with the operations of the organization as a whole being made by a council of all the head scientist, managed by a single elected head scientist. Templar order. This ancient organization dedicated to the preservation of order and justice has existed since before theRoman times, their members are normal humans, sometimes with minor extra-sensory abilities and artifacts which they posses due to their connection to a alien race from early in humanities history. The Templars have thousands of members throughout the globe and considerable resources primarily taking form in the corporation they control named Abstergo, like their rival the Assasains, are blacklisted from organizations like S.H.I.E.L.D though members can leak. White Lotus Society Society dedicated to the protection of Earth, especially from threats originating from the worlds connected to Earth through "The Elder Gods", its leadership is made up of low level deities and highly trained martial artists with the bulk of its forces coming from The Order of Light, the most elite sect of the Shaolin. Council Leader: Raiden Members: Fuijn Liu Kang (Shaolin representative) Kung Lao Kai List of companies Abstergo A multinational corporation which specializes in computing, genetics and brain research it is one of the leaders in these fields. Run by the Templars this corporation has the high aspiration of ruling the world some day, their most innovative invention is the Animus, a device capable of not only viewing the memories of an individual but of that individuals ancestors as well. Abstergo Entertainment Largest subsidiary of Abstergo, they make various entertainment devices but most importantly they sell their own console called the "animus" which uses a primitive version of the animus technology they use in their other research for entertainment, they also create T.V shows and Movies based on information and actual footage taken from ancestral memories. Galaxy Communications - Galaxy communications is a news company which has its own channel, WGBS, its own newspaper and is run by the mob. CEO/President: Morgan Edge Board: Glorius Godfry Hammer International - Corporation which filled in the niche Stark left behind when he stopped selling conventional weapons to the military. CEO: Justin Hammer COO: Philip Barnett Board: Sasha Hammer Ezekiel Stane Six other unimportant people. Note: I'm going with the Iron Man Armored Adventures idea which says that Titanium Man is a mercenary for Hammer. Lexcorp - The giant conglomerate owned and run by Lex Luthor, Lexcorp is directly behind and in some fields ahead of Stark international in the technology business, it directly or indirectly employs 2/3rds of Metropolises 11 million people and practically own all of that cities major banks. Lexcorp is in many fields and has many technological innovations. CEO: Lex Luthor President: Lex Luthor Chairman: Lex Luthor Lana Lang Talia Al Ghul Sebastian Mallory Peter Ross Sam Lang Kitty Kowalski Subsideries: Lexair: International airline created from the merger of Intercontinental and Atlantic air under Lexcorp. Luthor Technologies: Main research divisons, researchs everything from fertilizer to WMDs. Subsidieries: Lexcomp: Produces computers and gaming consoles for Lexcorp. Luthor Industries: Holds the majority of Metropolises utilities. Subsidiaries. Lexoil: Renamed Southwestern oil provides Lexcorp with profit and its airlines with all of its fuel needs. Luthor Communications: Subsidiaries: Other Subsidieries Stark International - For all intents and purposes the industrial arm of S.H.I.E.L.D Stark International holds more than 90% of S.H.I.E.L.Ds buisness. Stark International provides S.H.I.E.L.D with everything from plasma rifles to Helicarriers for as cheap as possible, often selling at production cost and sometimes even accepting IOUs as payment, SHIELD rewards Stark International for their relationship with them and as a result Stark International is the wealthiest company in the world. Board of Directors Chairman: Anthony Stark Jasper Sitwell - Shield liason, S.H.I.E.L.D owns much of Starks stock and sends Jasper Sitwell as their representative. Simon Gilbert Vison - Acting as The Avengers representative. Tiglon Abe Zimmer Pepper Potts Bambi Abrogast Management CEO: Anthony Stark Secretary to CEO: Bambi Abrogast COO: Pepper Pots Secretary to COO: Felix Alvaraz Security Chief of security: Vic Martinelli Special security forces: The Mauler, The Guardsman, Top Scientists Anthony Stark (duh) Morley Erwin Subdivisons: Accutech - Advanced research firm Tricorp - Leader in the development and research of tri-glass. Okle Kola - Starks Soft-drink company Stark Industries of course have many different branches of research but none other than these have gained any notable acclaim on their own. Maria Stark Foundation - Charitable organization which funds The Avengers. Oscorp World leader in genetics research as well as working on many other advanced sciences. CEO/President: Norman Osborn Board of Directors: Chairman: Norman Osborn Board: Mendal Stromm Alistar Smythe Harry Osborn Henry Balkan (The other two are almost completely bought of puppets who exist to make it impossible for the board to rule against him) Four other unimportant people. Queen Consolidated Queen consolidated fills a gap left by companies like Stark industries and Lexcorp, the production of normal weapons efficiently and at an affordable price, the company does come out with innovations - practical innovations which can be afforded by anyone other than international organizations with alien technology. CEO/President: Oliver Queen Board: Chair: Oliver Queen Walter Steel Marcus Francis Ray Palmer Loren Jupitor Lyla Michaels Harold Edge Wayne Enterprises This is one of the largest corporate giants in the world, it may not be as technologically advanced as some of the other largest corporations but it is by far the biggest with some of its smaller sub-divisions being the size of some of the real worlds largest corporations, the corporation practically owns Gotham, at least industrially speaking, and uses it as a headquarters for the distribution of its massive array of products. CEO: Bruce Wayne COO: Lucious Fox Chairman: Bruce Wayne Board: Dragoslav Michael Holt Lucious Fox Sun Yen Douglas Fredricks William Earle Divisons: Wayne Technologies. Produces various advanced technologies and devices based upon found alien and super-villain technology, this division of Wayne Enterprises rivals even that of Lexcorp and Stark Industries advancements. Sub-divisons: Holt Holding Inc: Has made several impressive advances in the fields of robotics, lazer, Holographic technology and many other intellectual propertys. Wayne Biotech: Wayne Biotech holds the majority of the governments cybernetic business. Wayne Healthcare: Provides Healthcare and insurance and helps the Wayne foundation. Wayne Foods. Runs organic research, owns many farms as well as the Tools and Sons grocery store chain. Wayne Shipping. Contains thousands of freights and has been the largest Shipping company in the world since it bought out the PALL shipping company. Subdivisons: Wayne Yards: carries out military Ship building and maintenance contract for the Navy. Wayne Industries. Handles the majority of the factories for Wayne enterprises as well as doing research into new industrial applications, especially the development of cleaner power-plants, engines and large scale factory systems. Subdivisons: Wayne Automotive: Produces its own brand of cars and car parts Wayne Electric: Owns several Power stations. Wayne Mining: Owns several mines in Africa. Wayne Biotech. The medical branch of Wayne Enterprises main goal is finding a cure for cancer with heavy ties to Gotham University and Drake medical center. Constantly researching new vaccines and treatments for all sorts of medical conditions. Subdivisons: Wayne Medical: Runs several hospitals as well as focusing on research. Wayne Electronics: Basically does everything Sony does besides make movies and video games, makes everything from Cameras, to Tablets to T.Vs and even personal computers. Wayne Entertainment: Owns most of Gothams stadiums, arenas and public event centers. Subdivisons: The Daily Planet The Largest Newspaper in Metropolis. Wayne Construction: Real estate, Engineering and Construction division of Wayne Enterprises, built and maintains the Gotham railway as well as getting a lot of other business. Wayne Chemicals: Researchs chemical technologies, controls several subdivisions, owns a minority share of stock in Tyler chemicals, invented first Algae power-plant. Subdivisons: Wayne Oil: Produces and processes oil across the world with the help from Wayne Shipping it can cut the cost of transport and is a major competitor in the global market. Subdivisons: Ux Oil, holds many oils wells and refineries all of which is used to provide fuel for Gotham. Wayne Pharmaceuticals - Does research into Pharmaceuticals. Wayne Foundation: Charitable organization founded by Bruce Wayne and run by Leslie Thompkins, manages both the Thomas and Martha Wayne Foundations. Thomas Wayne Foundation: Runs several medical clinics across Gotham, invests in medical research and gives an annual award for medical achievement. Martha Wayne Foundation: Runs a number of and gives support to orphanages, public schools and the mentally disabled. Superhero Teams. Avengers Teams = '''Avengers''' - note: For this we're going to go with the idea that there can only be 7 Avengers. Base of Operations: Avengers tower. Captain America - Iron-Man - Thor Hank Pym Wasp Black Panther Miss Marvel. '''New Avengers''' - Base of Operations: Avengers Mansion Luke Cage Spider-Man Jessica Drew Iron-Fist Daredevil Jocasta Spider-Woman '''West Coast Avengers''' - Base: Avengers Compound Hawkeye Vison Scarlet Witch Wonder-man Tigra Mockingbird Quicksilver '''Secret Avengers'''- Black Widow Agent 13 Ant-Man (Scott Lang) Winter Soilder Agent Venom '''Young Avengers''' note: Half the team will '''not''' be turned gay for the sake of being PC Base of operations: Refitted Warehouse owned by bishop publishing. Hulking Patriot Wican Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) Marvel Boy Vison (Jonas) Stature '''Avengers Academy''' Led by Justice. Avengers derivative/related teams '''Force Works'''- Base of Operation WarMachine Yellow Jacket Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) Cybermancer Century '''Great Lake Avengers''' - Base of Operations: GLA Headquarters in Milwaukee Wisconsin Mister Immortal Big Bertha DoorMan Flatman Justice League teams '''Justice Society -''' Base of Operations: Hall of Justice Martian Man-hunter Original Flash Atom Hawkman Red Tornado Doctor Fate Plastic Man The Question Zatarra '''Justice League''' - Base: Hall of Justice in D.C Base of Operations: Justice League Watchtower in orbit Members of the inner council with their symbols engraved on their seats. Superman Batman WonderWoman Flash Green Lantern Aquaman Green Arrow Sazam. ................ Outer council members. Zatanna Nightwing Black Cannary = Justice League members personal team. Many members of the Justice League have attracted talented individuals, even full fledged superheos to work under them directly, these teams are headed by Leauge members, some of the most talented members of these teams are lower level Leagers themselves. Dark Knights Base of Operations: Batcave, and various other small hideouts across Gotham Batmans team of Gotham based heroes. Batman (Leader) Nightwing Red Hood Bat girl Red Robin Batwoman (Cassandria Cain) Catwoman Bluebird Flamebird Oracle Robin(Damian Wayne) The Arrows Oliver Queens team. Green Arrow (Leader) Black Cannary Arrow (Conner Hawk) Arsenal Speedy Sin Artemis Felicity Smoak ................ '''Young Justice-''' Young Justice - Base of Operations: Justice League cave Kidflash Temptest Superboy(Kon-el) Red-Robin Miss Martain Arrowete Wonder Girl Beast boy Titans teams '''Titans -''' Base of operations: Titans Tower Cyborg Firestar Apache Black Lightning Zatanna Booster Gold Vixen Raven '''Titans East-''' Base of Operations: Titans Liberty Island base Anima Lagoon boy Son of Vulcan Pantha Jinx Bushido Argent Killowhat '''Titans West -''' Base of Operations: USS Argus Hawk Dove Golden Eagle Vox Hot spot Prysm Jessie Quick FF Teams '''Fantastic Four''' - Base of Operations: Baxter Building Mr.Fantastic (Leader) Invisible Woman The Thing Human Torch '''Fantastic Force -''' Base of Operations: Four Freedoms Plaza She-Hulk She-Thing Nathaniel Richards Lyja Psi-Lord Vibraxas Huntara Devlor '''Future Foundation (academy)''' Staff: Students: '''Power Pack - ''' Zero-G Lightspeed Mass Master Energizer X-Men teams Xaiver Institute: Xaivers institute is the foremost institution for the furtherment of mutants, it has many teams and organizations under it and spun of from it, all of which call themselves "X-men". Xaiver is the leader of them all but listed here are the various teams that exist under the Institute to varying degrees. Note: There is no M-Day in the shared universe. Will try to keep it to Ten people per team '''X-Men''' Base of Operations: Xavier institute. Cyclops (Field Leader) Colossus Wolverine Beast Rouge Shadowcat Ice-Man Angel Storm Gambit '''X-Force''' Base: Xaiver institute Base of Operations: Cavern X Wolverine (Leader) Cable X-23 Warpath Fantomex Domino Psylocke Deathlok Blink Forge '''New Mutants -''' Base of Operations: Xaiver Institute Cannonball Karma Wolfsbane Psyche Sunspot Magma Boom-Boom Warlock Cypher Teams still in training. '''Corsairs -''' Base of Operations: Xaiver Institute Cyclops (Instructor) Quill Spirit Imp Polymer Hitch-Hiker Skylark Dryad Spector Lolanthe '''Paragons -''' Base of Operations: Xaiver Institute Wolfsbane(Instructor) Wolf Cub Match Ruth Durie DJ Pixie Trance Keratin Preview Updraft Spencer Bronson '''Alpha Squadron -''' Base of Operations: Xaiver Institute Karma (Instructor) Rubbermaid Choir Anole Eleanor Stanford Loa Indra Hothead Kidogo Network Gelatin '''Chevalairs -''' Base of Operations: Xaiver Institute Gambit (Instructor) Bling Butteryfly Flubber Pako Onyx Rainboy Squid-boy Aero Viskid Longneck Temptests - Base Of Operations: Xaiver Institute Storm (Instructor) Spike Skywalker Esme Cuckoo Cephalopod Sophie Cuckoo Contact Crater Audio Stalwart '''Exemplars -''' Base of Operations: Xaiver Institute Beast (Instructor) Angel Salvadore Forearm Collider Amber Gloom Cudgel Hyrdro Seth Walker Sarus '''Paladins -''' Kitty Pryde (Instructor) Wing Armor Kid Omega Tatto Redneck Radian Glob Herman Advocates - Base of Operations: Xaiver Institute Rouge (Instructor) Boggart Naiad Pinpoint Trovao Umbra Xenon '''Excelsiors -''' Base of Operations: Xaiver Institute Iceman (Instructor) Gentle View Elsewhere Flood Protozoa Pinnocio Lipid Tantra Overlay Teams training at Emma Frosts Massachusetts Academy. '''Generation X-''' Base of Operations: Massacuchets Acadamy Note: The Massachuchets academy is run by Emma frost and has a strong alliance with the X-men Banshee (Leader) Chamber Gaia Husk Jubilee Mondo(clone) Penance Skin Synch M '''Hellions -''' Base of opperations: Massachuchets academy Emma Frost (Instructor) Hellion (Leader) Dust Icarus Mercury Rockslide Spector '''New Mutants (training squad)''' - Base of operations: Massachuchets Academy Danielle Moonstar (Instructor) Prodigy (Leader) Wind Dancer (Second) Surge Wall Flower Wither Catseye Thunderbird(original) Tarot Jetstream Offshoot/Independent teams. '''X-Factor-''' Base of Operations: Falls Edge Havok (Leader) Rictor Shatterstar Longshot Rupert Madrox Greystone Shard '''Excaliber''' - Base of Operations: Muir Island Nightcrawler (leader) Dazzler Meggan Captain Britain Rachel Summers Widget Kylun Cericse Feron Daytripper Flight Teams '''Alpha Flight''' - Base of Operations: Maison Alpha Aurora Guardian Marrina Northstar Puck Sasquatch Shaman SnowBird Vindictator '''Beta Flight''' - Base of Operations: Taramind Island Box Windshear Major Mapleleaf Talisman Pathway Witchfire Feedback Wild Child Nemesis '''Gamma Flight''' - Base of operations: Deparment H Stitch Saint Elmo Groundhog Box II Diamond Li Wyre Radius Ghost Girl Earth Mover Auric '''Omega Flight''' - Base of Operations: Parliment Hill Manbot Murmur Yukon Jack Centenial Mar Goblyn Flinch Ouija Defenders Teams Defenders - Base of Operations: Doctor Stranges Mansion Doctor Strange (Leader) Silver Surfer Ghost Rider Hulk New Defenders (Organized and for the most part funded by Dr.Strange) - Base of Operations: Richard Rider Academy Valkyre Black Knight Hellcat Moon Knight Southern Belle Son of Satan Devil-Slayer Secret Defenders - Base of Operations: Pocket dimension which Clea has the key to Clea Nomad Thunderstrike SleepWalker Invaders teams The two separate teams are actually members of the same general Invaders force but just in different squads. '''Invaders''' - Base of Operations: The Infiltrator Human Torch (Android) Namor Falcon '''New Invaders''' - Base of Operations: The Infiltrator U.S Agent Union Jack Blazing Skull Tara Standalone teams The Champions - Base of Operations: Champions Building Hercules Black Goliath Darkstar Jack of Hearts '''The Outsiders''' - Base of Operations: The Havan Starfire Geo-Force Halo Looker Captain Boomerrang Jade Owlman Olympian Thunder Initiative teams Note: In-universe these teams are not actually the result of the initiative but due to that series creating a wide variety of teams I am using them here. '''Counter Force''' - Debrii Gauntlet Komodoa Girl Rage '''Desert Stars''' - Base of Operations: Phoniex Two-Gun Kid Jhonny Cool SuperMax Commodo BlackSmith '''The Order''' - Base of Operations: San Diego Anthem Aralune Calamity Supernaut Veda Maul Pierce Heavy Heruclues Corona Mulholland Black Allies: President of Public relations company Kate Kildire '''The Command''' - Base of Operations: Jacksonville Siege Jennifer Kale Wundarr The Aquarian The Conquistidor '''The Cavalry''' - Base of operations: Colombus Thor-girl Ultra Girl Crime Buster Stunt Master Red Nine '''Point-men''' - Base of Operations: Honolulu Stingray Devil-Slayer Paydirt Star-Sign Magnitude '''Earth Force''' - Base of Operations: Seattle Skyhawk Earth Lord Wind Warrior '''Force of Nature''' - Base of Operations: Portland Skybreaker Sunstreak Terreformer =